You Lost Me
by bensler18
Summary: Set just after the Gitano case. What will happen when Liv and Elliot have an argument and Liv finds herself in grave danger? Will Elliot come to her rescue? or will their argument stop him from helping her? DISCLAIMER NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME
1. chapter 1

_Set around season 7 episode 19 (The Gitano episode) but it is not exactly the same plot_

WARNING STRONG LANGUAGE WITHIN

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story..._**

"If that sniper hadn't beaten you to it" The man said staring at the woman sitting to his right "I know you would have taken the shot, Olivia"

The woman, Olivia, turned at him shocked to hear the words that just fell from his mouth.

"No I wouldn't have..." she calmly replied. "Did you really expect me to? Did you really expect _me_ to cause your death?"

He stayed silent, looking at the wall in front of him while Olivia refused to take her eyes off of him.

"What about your kids?" she asked

"I don't know, I just couldn't get that boy out of my head" The man replied in a monotone voice, not showing any emotion.

The woman was no longer listening to his response. She was also looking at the wall now, close to tears.

"What about _me_?" she said in a whisper which he almost didn't hear.

"We both chose eachother over the job, and I'll never let that happen again" He paused "Otherwise...We can't be partners"

"I can't believe you're saying that." Olivia sighed letting a tear slip down her face.

"You and this job are the only things I have left. I don't want to wreck that... I couldn't take it" And with that the man stood up and left, leaving the woman alone on the bench.

 ***6 HOURS LATER***

Olivia was still thinking about what her partner had said, his words echoing in her head constantly. She had called her captain after that conversation and he had given her the rest of the week off, so she headed home without stopping back off at the office.

She had been at home for 4 hours and was going crazy thinking about the day. It started with her and her partner chasing after a suspect who subsequently cut her in the neck, once back to work she then went to different locations looking for her suspect. She watched as the man held a gun to her partner's head and told her to give him a reason not to shoot him. And then her partner told her that he couldn't lose her, the only thing he had left since his divorce.

The woman stood up from her position on the sofa that she had been curled up on, threw on a jumper and some yoga pants, grabbed her keys and left, heading for her partner's home. It took her 14 minutes to walk to his apartment and she was let straight in by the door man who immediately recognised her as the friend of a tennant. Olivia walked up the 3 flights of stairs to his apartment and knocked on the door cautiously. She heard shuffling from the other side of the door and then saw light come through the crack in the door that the man had opened.

"Olivia"

"Can I come in?" She asked the man hopefully.

"Um, Yeah" He responded walking away and leaving the door open for her.

Olivia pushed the door open and entred the apartment. She first noticed how dark it was inside; her partner had clearly neglected to turn on the lights when he got it, choosing to sit in the dark instead.

"What do you want Olivia?" The man sighed as he sat back down on the cream coloured couch in the middle of the room.

"Did you mean it?" She asked without answering his question.

"What?"

"Did you mean it when you said we can't be partners?" She paused, waiting for his response. "Elliot. Did you mean it?"

"Yes" He whispered looking up at her to see a tear fall from her beautiful brown eyes.

"W..why? You said we were partners for life..." She stuttered trying to maintain her usual strong exterior of emotions.

"Because I can't lose you. I can't go out on a job nitknowing if you will make it back alive" Elliot sighed again. "If I lost you on the job, I would lose everything. I would have no way of stostopping myself from hurting the bastard that had hurt you, and I would lose _everything_..."

Olivia had made her way over to the couch and sat next to her partner, their legs touching slightly as they sat silently.

"El, you won't lose me.. I can handle myself in the field" She said reassuringly, while also thinking that she felt the exact same way about him.

"I know, but" He took a deep breath and turned to look into her big brown eyes "if something did happen... I could never forgive myself"

Olivia started back into her partners baby blue eyes, that never failed to make her knees weak when they were on her. She saw his gaze fall to her lips before immediately returning to her eyes.

"Elliot I... It would never be your fault" She whispered as she leaned in slightly, not realising what was happening.

"But I would have lost my best friend" he replied also leaning in.

Their faces were centimetres away from eachother, lips just about to connect when Olivia hesitated. She pulled back sharply before turning away from him.

"Liv? What.. Whats wrong?" Elliot asked confused about the sudden mood change.

"I can't do this Elliot. You just told me we couldn't be partners and now we are trying to kiss eachother... I can't do that" She said with anger laced in her voice. "You either get me as a partner, or you don't get me at all"

"Liv, you know I can't do that..."

"What about Semper Fi, Elliot? What happened to always staying faithful?" She shouted "No wonder Kathy left you, You just can't stay loyal to one person and one thing can you? You just _have_ to break promises don't you"

"Olivia" He warned, feeling the anger bubble in his veins.

"No El. It's true isn't it? No woman can put up with you and you just leave them. You make them feel safe and then you abandon them."

"You know what... Fuck you Olivia. Get out" He roared pushing her towards the door.

"Gladly" The woman replied storming out the door without looking back


	2. Chapter 2

_WARNING STRONG LAUNGUAGE AND ADULT THEMES WITHIN (including scenes of sexual content)_ Olivia stormed out of the apartment building, fuming that she had almost fallen for her partners mind tricks. She was pacing the side walk muttering to herself about how stupid she had been when she felt an arm around her waist and a hand over her mouth. She began to try to fight the arms around her, but was unsuccessful. Suddenly a van door opened and she was thrown in.

A large man climbed in after her and cuffed her hands to the chair in the back before getting out and climbing into the front seat to drive them away. Olivia could smell alcohol, cigarettes and somethi g else that she could not pin point at that specific moment. The van started and she lurched backwards as the man accelerated away from the pavement. Olivia remained quiet in the back of the van for the entirety of the very long journey, trying to find ways of getting out. The van suddenly stopped and thw man got out. Before Olivia knew what was going on the side door opened, flooding the van with bright light, she was uncuffed, yanked out of the van and thrown onto a mattress on the floor.

She looked at her surroundings. There was only one way out and that was blocked by the large van that she had just been in. There were no windows, but there was a stove, a fridge and a bucket in the corner of the room, which Olivia guessed was the toilet.

Olivia's gaze then turned to her captor who was staring at her like she was his prey. He was a large white male with dirty brown hair and tatty clothes on. He wore a menacing smile as he inched closer and closer to her. Olivia watched as he dropped onto the mattress and began to move up her body.

"I can tell that you will be my best one yet" He laughed as he cuffed her arms to a metal pol on the wall, stopping Olivia from moving her arms.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked trhing to stay calm.

"Just wait and see, Princess" he cackled as he pulled down the yoga pants that she had thrownnon earlier that evening.

Olivia shut her eyes tight as she felt him cut off her jumper before pulling off her vest leaving her in just a pair of lace black panties.

"You came prepared. I like this" The man said running a calloused hand down her chest, squeezing her breast as he went.

His hand reached her panties and he tore them off immediately causing Olivia to yelp. Before Olivia could protest he forced two fingers into her. Olivia bit down on her lip not wanting to show him any fear, but when he continued to force his way into her she let out a wimper of pain. The man must have taken this as a wimper of pleasure and removed his hand. Olivia was relieved until she realised that he was undoing his zipper. The man pushed his trousers down, revealing his member and forced it into her without waiting. Olivia screamed out in pain. The man took off his top and through it on the floor not realising that it had landed on the womans phone and had called her speed dial.

 ***Elliot's Apartment***

Elliot had been feeling guilty about getting rid of Olivia. He was contemplating calling her to apologise when he got a phone call from her first. He was going to pick up when he realised that she would probably jusg be shouting at him, so he let the call go to answer phone.

He turned his phone off and went off to his room, not wanting to hear anything from anyone..

A week later and Elliot was sat at work expecting his partner to arrive any minute. She was 5 hours late which was extremely out of the blue for Olivia Benson.

"Hey Captain, where's Liv?" Elliot asked his department captain, Don Cragen.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from her for a week" the man replied.

Elliot walked back to his desk, starting to worry about his partner. He hadnt opened the voice mail that she had left so he decided to answer it now. He put it on loud speaker as he signed into his emails to see if she had emailed him, but what he heard come through his phone shocked everyone in the bullpen.

"ugh ugh yeah... ugh you like that you little bitch" A man grunted. Elliot was about to hang up, disgusted but what he heard when he heard Olivia's voice.

"Ahhhh Stop. Please stop. I... ahhhh" she screamed. and then the call cut off.

"Captain" Fin, another detective at the SVU, shouted. "Call TARU. Liv is in danger"

Elliot sat in shock staring at his phone, regretting everything he had said to Olivia the week before... What would he do it they didn't get to her in time and the last thing he said to her was 'fuck you'?


End file.
